undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:World of Anarchy/Chapter 30/@comment-5910587-20150930025527
SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS holy. fucking. shit. talk about a twist oh my GOD, Jim as bandit leader was the last last LAST thing i was expecting i literally had to stop reading for a second. This seems to be a good place to leave my first proper comment for WoA which has been freaking AWESOME so far CJ. I should be doin homework right now but you got me reading. Okay. You're writing has improved so much from the first issues, it's been so awesome to read all your dialogue, descriptions, characterization get more complex in the span of just 30 issues. Throughout that entire time DAVID FUCKIN' A has remained an awesome protag who, as others have pointed out before, gets char development every freakin' issue, that is an amazing feat CJ. David really carries this story so the focus you've given him has really paid off. That antihero categ you got on his page scares me but so far I think David has been a real hero. He's messed up and make tough decisions that have gotten people hurt but he is a good guy at heart (for now at least). That moment where he was going to help Sid really sticks out in my mind. I remember thinking "fuck Sid, leave him behind" and actually got kind of frustrated that David was so adamant about saving him. But that's just the kind of guy David is. Then our deuter, Teresa <3 Teresa has become my favorite character after recent events (David is a close second <3). She started off as your run of the mill "protag love interest" but she has evolved into sooooooooo much more. The way she stands by David's side but isn't afraid to challenge him either, she's really come into her own as an independent character. I wasn't a fan of Amber tbh but I like how you've used her death to contribute to Teresa cd. Teresa has become a lot harsher since her death, and you've conveyed Teresa's regret regarding she and Amber's relationship very well. Then to add to that, Amber's death has also created dat tension between David/Teresa. Honestly, you have handled that rift in David/Teresa's relationship SO well. Like, you didn't go the route of Teresa whining and blaming him but this is SUCH a difficult and complicated situation, I can understand why she'd want to keep her distance from him even if she doesn't blame him. This is some complex cd right there CJ, I applaud you af. Then we got my boy Chris. It might be unfair of me to say, but I think David and Teresa overshadow him greatly at this point. Not to say he isn't a good character -- I think he has the most potential out of any of the characters you have right now. He has done some fucked up shit omg and I can't wait to see how that affects him in the future. LEO <3 Leo is so awesome. He's the most obviously flawed char (he srsly needs a chill pill). That rage doe. It's intense. But he's such a ba leader, does what needs to be done, but he's also a family man. His goodbye to penny omg